Total Drama Pokemon Island
by Flarezap
Summary: 34 Pokemon will compete in challenges and elimnate each other to win 100,000,000 poke dollars and tons of Poffins and other treats. With hosts Deoxys and Jirachi this is going to be an epic time! Inspired by Dark Ampithere and DarkReconz


**Hello people and welcome to my next project. So some of you may be wondering another project? Hopefully I will finish this unlike "Randomness on Wumpa Island" but really, that is **_**not **_**a good fic. **

**This fic is inspired by Dark Amphithere's version, because it is flipping awesome! Seriously, it's what inspired me to write this. So you should check his out. Then you should check out DarkReconz version, because it is what inspired me to continue with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokémon, because if I did, I wouldn't be here. **

**So without further ado here it is! **

* * *

><p>"Deoxys, is it on?" A voice said.<p>

"I dunno Jirachi? Is the light on?" Deoxys asked.

"A light?" Jirachi said.

"Yes, Jirachi! A little red light, if it's on the camera is on." Deoxys said a little bit irritated.

"Oh I see it now, yes it's on!" Jirachi exclaimed

"Good, well, do the intro!" Deoxys said.

"Ok," Jirachi replied "WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON ISLAND! Join us as 34 Pokémon fight against each other, to win 1,000,000 pokes and a lifetime supply of poffins, Lava cookies and all kinds of treats! Expect ups, downs, romance and alliances all on one action packed show! But, to get the money and the treats, the contestants will have to go through a whole lot of painful, mind-numbing challenges! Expect this to be epic, full of excitement and best of all; DRAMATIC!" Jirachi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Jirachi? The first contestant is here!" Deoxys said pointing at the sea.

A Wailord was arriving on the distant horizon, on its back a brownish fish Pokémon. The Wailord docked on the dock and the fish jumped off.

"Relicanth, it's great to have you here!" Jirachi said with a big TV smile.

"Same I'm going to have a great time here." Relicanth looked at the dusty old cabins and replied "Actually I take it back; this place is going to be a hellhole."

"You don't know the half of it" Deoxys grumbled while shooting a side glance at Jirachi.

"OI, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Jirachi shouted

"Nothing, I'm just warning the kid" Deoxys replied.

The next Wailord was arriving and had a Lopunny on its back.

"Lopunny, welco- "

"Save your breath Jirachi, I'm here to win this thing." Lopunny said while dusting herself off. "Yuck! Who let the oldie on this show?" She said, looking at Relicanth

"Hey, just because I was born 100 million years ago, doesn't mean I'm old, I'm still 16 like you." Relicanth said defensively

"Whatever, I don't care." Lopunny yawned and pulled out a nailfile.

The next Wailord was approaching and held a grey bird on its back; the bird seemed to be ordering the Wailord to go faster, soon the large Pokémon arrived she was a Staraptor.

"Y-you take her, she's very scary..." the Wailord stammered

The Staraptor shot a death glare at him and he swam off. Fast.

"What are you looking at?" she growled at Lopunny who had an eyebrow raised at Staraptor's aggression.

Jirachi and Deoxys shot nervous looks at each other, almost scared of Staraptor, while Staraptor stood as far away from the other two as possible shooting shifty looks at the other contestants.

The next Wailord had two Pokémon on it; a Roserade and a Gardevoir, both were chatting away happily while the Wailord was making its way to the island.

"Ah here are our next two contestants," Jirachi said

The Pokémon got of the Wailord a landed gracefully on the dock.

"Gardevoir, Roserade! Welcome to the Island!" Jirachi said with a particular interest towards the Psychic-type.

"Yeah, it's great to be here," Roserade said with her soft voice.

"Same here, it's going to be great fun," said Gardevoir. Then she saw Lopunny, "Maybe not ..." She muttered to Roserade,

"Why?" Roserade asked, "What's the problem?"

"Lopunny, I knew one back from home, they are all control freaks and queen bees."

"Well maybe she will be different?" Roserade said, being optimistic.

"Meh, who knows?" Gardevoir said back, shrugging.

The next Wailord was coming to the island and had a bug type on his back; a Pinsir.

"Pinsir welcome to the island!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jirachi"

"Jeez, why did we have to get the moody group?" Jirachi muttered to the clone.

"Because conflicting personalities make for great TV" Deoxys replied

"Ahhh, you mean like ratings, yeah?"

Deoxys just nodded.

"Excellent..." Jirachi said grinning.

The next contestant was arriving, a Phanpy. As he got off the Wailord all female eyes were drawn to the cute little ground-type.

"OH, MY, ARCEUS!" Gardevoir shouted. "You are so cute!" She continued while squeezing the poor Pokémon that his eyes were almost bulging out of his head. All the other females- including Staraptor- gathered around Phanphy and were chatting to the obviously annoyed and used to it Pokémon. That only left Relicanth to talk to the hosts.

"So, um will this happen often?" Relicanth asked

"I hope not." Deoxys muttered as he pulled the struggling to breathe Phanpy out of the pack. "Cause if it does, that means that the poor thing might be dead by the end of this season." He sighed "I'll deal with the girls. OK, everyone! I know Phanpy is cute, but you can't treat him like this, OK? He needs his space."

"But, but he's so cute!" Roserade exclaimed, with the all the girls nodding.

"No buts Roserade, that's that" Deoxys said with a sigh.

"OK, Deoxys" came the reply from the girls.

"Good, and tell every new girl that steps on the dock what I said, OK?

"I'll do it" Gardevoir said, "since I'm the one who started it"

"Good," Deoxys replied. "Hey look, here is the next contestant!"

The Wailord stopped at the Dock and a Skorupi scurried off while a Torkoal slowly stepped off the Wailord and onto the Dock.

"Skorupi, Torkoal, Welcome to the island!" Jirachi said again with that big cheesy grin of his.

"Yeah...it'll be great..." Torkoal yawned suddenly falling asleep.

"Oh no, he fell asleep again," Skorupi said. "He was doing this all along the way to the island. Don't worry I'll wake him up." The scorpion sighed. Skorupi raised his stinger and gave Torkoal a quick jab on his shell.

"Huh... Oh, did I fall asleep again?" Torkoal asked Skorupi.

"Yeah, you did, come on lets meet some other contestants, and the duo walked off, to go talk to Relicanth.

The next Wailord had already arrived, and on its back was a great big Pokémon, a Tyranitar, who was cuddled up in the middle of the Wailord, whimpering whenever a splash came up the side of the Wailords body, the Wailord, however was just rolling its eyes at Tyranitar's whimpering. Soon enough the Wailord reached the dock, and quicker than a Ninjask, he got of the Wailord and landed on the dock, with an almighty thump, and then kissed the ground.

"Hi Tyranitar" Jirachi said while looking down at the Armour Pokémon. "I hope you enjoyed your trip here." The Wish Pokémon said with a grin.

"No, Jirachi, I didn't." Tyranitar said bluntly while getting. "Whoever's idea it was to host this show on an island, is going to get pummelled." Tyranitar growled, giving a shifty look to Jirachi.

"Hey man, don't blame me that was Deoxys call" Jirachi said with a gulp. Tyranitar's head turned to Deoxys. "I'm watching you." Tyranitar said with more shifty eyes.

"Look dude, I can't help it if you're stupid enough to be scared of water." Deoxys said to the retreating rock type before getting interrupted by Tyranitar.

"Did you call me, stupid?" Tyranitar said with his temper starting to rise.

"Umm, err, he, he, he, umm, no?" Deoxys said.

"OH, AND YOUR A LIER TO, HUH? ALRIGHT THIS TEARS IT!" Tyranitar shouted at Deoxys, before charging at him with Giga Impact. The aftermath of this resulted in a knocked out Deoxys and an exhausted Tyranitar. Jirachi just looked at the two Pokémon on the ground, mumbled something about 'switching to defence form' before looking up and exclaiming "Oh hey! Three new Pokémon are here!"

The first Pokémon, was a Riolu, and was slightly mediating, on the dock, the second was an Eelektross and was chatting away to the third Pokémon that arrived; Umbreon.

The Riolu opened an eye and, upon seeing Jirachi, he stopped meditating and motioned for the other two contestants to come over and introduce themselves to Jirachi.

"So, when did you three arrive?" Jirachi asked

"Oh, we arrived when Deoxys over there called Tyranitar stupid," Riolu said "I just wonder why he didn't go into defence form."

"It was pretty funny though," Eelektross added with a snicker.

"Eelektross! That's mean! Tyranitar probably has anger issues" Umbreon said.

"Yeah but Deoxys had it coming to him, he called Tyranitar stupid." Eelektross replied.

"That's still no excuse, the poor guy probably had no idea what happened." Umbreon argued

"Well Deoxys should have kept his mouth shut Umbreon." Eelektross argued back.

Riolu and Jirachi just looked at each other.

"Do they argue often?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes, they would not stop on the trip to the island." Riolu replied. "Oh look, the next contestants have arrived."

Riolu was right; the Wailord had just dropped off three Pokémon, an Altaria, a Ferrothorn and a Glaile.

"Altaria, Ferrothorn, Glaile great to see you!" Jirachi said with his big TV grin he put on whenever there was a new contestant or he was particularly happy with something.

"Same here Jirachi, it's going to be one heck of a time," Altaria said with a mock smile and then flew off to go mingle with the other contestants.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Jirachi said to no one in particular.

"Oh, this one over here," Glaile said nodding her head to Ferrothorn who had a sheepish grin on his face, "was pissing everyone off during the trip here and you think she had it bad, she was flying here I had to sit next to him." Glaile said with a sigh. "But she had no reason to be like that to you, I'll go speak with her." Glaile sighed and then floated off.

"So err, your Ferrothorn, yeah?" Jirachi asked.

"Yep, that's a me Ferrothorn! KEH, KEH, KEH!" Ferrothorn said like a maniac with a big crazy grin.

"Umm, yeah..." Jirachi said, unsure how to react to Ferrothorn's crazy laughter, "well, I'm going to go talk to the next contestant..." Jirachi said nervously.

"OK! You'll be seeing me, IN YOUR DREAMS! KEH, KEH, KEH!" Ferrothorn laughed waving his tentacles and floating off. Jirachi none the less was a little shocked, but he shook it off and went to talk to the next contestant, a Cofagrigus.

"So, this is the island? Seem like a pretty nice place." Cofagrigus said with a small smile, he looked at all the other contestants talking, or in Staraptor's and Pinsir's case, arguing. "Whoa, how many people have arrived already?" Cofagrigus asked.

"Umm, I dunno 20 to 23, maybe?" Jirachi said, looking at the group.

"17 Jirachi you dipshit," said a voice from behind Jirachi. Jirachi turned around and saw a very angry Deoxys.

"Oh, hey Deoxys why are you so angry, and how did you get healed" Jirachi asked.

"Well you see," Deoxys said "Gardevoir and Roserade took pity on me, and healed me, UNLIKE a certain host that knows Wish." Deoxys growled at Jirachi.

"Oh yeah, he, he, he, umm about that, you know I've got a hosting job I need to do" Jirachi said nervously while being glared at by Deoxys, before being interrupted by a huge serpentine Pokémon bursting out of the water and landing on the dock drawing all the eyes of the contestants that had arrived.

"Umm, hi I'm Milotic and am I in the right place, Total Drama Pokémon Island? I've already been to four other islands and them all told me to come in this direction" Milotic said with a sheepish grin.

Jirachi, thanking Arceus for sending Milotic to appearing right now, darted out from under Deoxys and welcomed Milotic.

"Milotic! I was wondering when you would turn up, yes you are in the right place and feel free to mingle with the other contestants." Jirachi said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Jirachi, the next 4 contestants should be arriving soon, because I wanted to swim here, the Wailord said it was ok if he took 4 Pokémon here." Milotic told Jirachi before slithering off.

"Ok then looks like we will have our hands full with the next batch of contestants," Jirachi said to the camera.

The next Wailord arrived soon after, it was carrying a Zangoose, a Swanna, a Metang and a Xatu, Swanna was just trying to make conversation with Xatu, but Xatu was staring at the sun and not talking, while Zangoose seemed to be irritated at the Metang.

"Hi guys," Jirachi said to the newly arrived group. "Welcome to the island!"

"Uhh, anywhere is better than sitting next to that metal head over there, his voice just irks me." Zangoose said with a nod of her head towards Metang.

"Well it's not my fault you get irked so easily" Metang said in a monotone robotic voice. **[1] **

"Uhh, just, just don't speak to me," Zangoose growled.

Metang just tilted his head to the side and looked at Jirachi. "Was it something I said?"

"Sort of dude, sort of," Jirachi said. Metang just shrugged and went off to socialize. Jirachi looked at him before turning his attention to Swanna, Xatu.

"Swanna, Xatu! Great to see you!" Jirachi said to the two Flying types.

"Don't bother trying to talk to Xatu; she just keeps staring at the sun." Swanna said. "She wouldn't even explain why she was doing that." Swanna said with a shake of her head before flying off.

Jirachi flew over to Xatu, "So, I hear you don't speak much." Jirachi said to Xatu, not expecting a response.

Xatu suddenly turned her head towards Jirachi, which surprised the star. "Oh, no I talk, I was just being a typical Xatu too piss Swanna off. Since she's from Unova and doesn't know much about the other regions and the Pokémon there, I decided to play a little prank." Xatu said with a creepy grin.

"Right..." Jirachi said, "Anyway, the next contestants are here, so I'm going to introduce to them."

The next contestants to arrive were a Ninjask and a Flygon; the Ninjask was buzzing around the very annoyed Flygons head, and talking very fast.

"So then I said to the Shedinja you're just an empty shell!' and he went off and cried!" Ninjask said rapidly, "Isn't that funny?" He ended with a big grin on his face.

"Huh, I can't imagine why." Flygon said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey we're here, Flygon! We're HERE! Are you excited, cause I'm excited, I don't think I've ever been this excited before!" Ninjask said rapidly again.

"Finally I can speak to you two! You've been talking nonstop." Jirachi said with a grin on his face, "I'm Jirachi and welcome to the island!"

"Whatever I'm just glad to be able to be able to get away from the Ninjask, he's annoying." Flygon said while looking at Ninjask who was flying way to close to Staraptor and was about to get pummelled with a Close Combat.

"He's going to be squashed by the end of the competition" Jirachi said.

"Eeeyup," Flygon replied before seeing Altaria, "Why hello there," he said under his breath, then to Jirachi, "Well Jirachi, I got to go and meet the other contestants," and with that he flew off straight to Altaria too flirt with her.

"Ah, too be young again." Jirachi sighed with to Deoxys, "don't you agree my good friend?"

"I'm still angry with you Jirachi, don't talk to me." He said while looking at the contestants chatting.

"Fine then be that way. Just don't come crying to me when you are feeling lonely." Jirachi said bitterly. "I said I'm sorry jeez," he said. Suddenly Pinsir shouted out from the middle of the group, "Yuk! What's that feral smell?" She said, turning her nose up at the disgusting smell that was now stronger.

"Ewww, it's disgusting!"

"Seriously who did that? I hope nobody farted!"

"I think it was Relicanth! The oldie! "

"Bloody hell Lopunny, shut up! It wasn't me!"

And as quickly as the outburst stated, everyone went quiet, and all eyes were on the latest contestant Trubbish.

Then, it started again.

"Ewww It's that Trubbish!"

"Arceus, I hope he isn't on MY team!"

"If he decides to come anywhere near me, I'll pummel the little shit!"

"See, I told you it wasn't me!"

"Whatever Relicanth, you're just lucky it was Trubbish, this time"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Phanphy shouted, "Can't you leave the poor guy alone, he probably has to go through this kind of stuff every day! How old are you guys, 16 or 17? Act your age, seriously! I thought you guys would be more mature!" Phanphy finished his mini-rant, with a big breath. Trubbish just stood there with big dopy eyes and just walked over to Phanphy; while other contestants wrinkled their noses when he walked passed them.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Trubbish said before walking to the unoccupied side of the dock.

"Um... Thanks I guess," Phanphy said to the garbage bag.

The other contestants were all looking at Trubbish, and when he stopped walking, they all went back to talking and in Eelektross and Umbreon's case arguing.

"Ok, then" Jirachi said to the camera, "that was pretty funny, and now we only need 9 more contestants to arrive so we can get on with the first challenge!" Jirachi said with a grin. "Oh, and speak of Giratina, here is the next few!" **[2]**

"Speak of Giratina? What kind of stupid saying is that?" Deoxys said with a sneer.

Jirachi just ignored him, and shook hands with the 3 new contestants that had arrived; A Rapidash, Sudowoodo and A Machoke. As soon as the Wailord had stopped moving Rapidash and Sudowoodo quickly jumped off the Water type and onto the dock, where they were shuddering and shaking.

"I hope I never have to experience that again" Sudowoodo said to Rapidash

"That was the single most frightening thing in my life," Rapidash replied.

"So I trust you guys had an enjoyable ride?" Jirachi asked the Fire and Rock type.

"No," Machoke said coming up to the star. "I'm not a very good swimmer, and if I went and slipped off, I would have _died!_" Machoke finished.

Deoxys went to open his mouth, but closed it, on remembering what he said last time to a strong Pokémon and what the result was.

Instead he said this.

"Well it's lucky you didn't fall off then, now feel free to join the others and mingle until the other contestants arrive."

The trio walked off, to leave a flabbergasted Jirachi looking at Deoxys with his mouth wide open, and unable to make comprehensible sentences.

"You... went... took...MY... JOB!" Jirachi screamed, "Why, why would you do such a thing?" He exclaimed. "You are an evil, evil alien! I'm the host of the show and I should have the majority of the screen time! You can't just go and say what I'm supposed to say!"Jirachi said, with a growl, but soon stoped, but was still eyeing Deoxys.

"Umm, excuse me... is now a bad time?" A small timid voice said.

Jirachi's head whipped around at astonishing speeds that would make Ninjask proud and immediately softened up at the sight of the new contestant; a Pikachu.

"Of course not sweetie," Jirachi said to the little electric mouse, "Deoxys and I were just having a little fight, but everything is okay now, because what Deoxys did would not happen again."

"You were shouting... I don't like shouting."

"Of course sweetie, I'll make sure never to shout again." Jirachi said, captivated by the cuteness of the little mouse."

"Ok then, I'll take your word for it," Pikachu said softly, "I trust you; please don't make me lose my trust in you..."

Jirachi's heart melted at the sight of the electric type being even cuter, even though he didn't think it was possible. Then, the sound of the next contestant jumping on the dock shook him out of his stare. "Hmm? Oh yes, Pikachu, can I get you to go and socialize with the other Pokémon? I just need to take care of this next contestant." Pikachu walked off to go talk to Torkoal and Skorupi. The next contestant was a Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon! Welcome to the island!" Jirachi said with a big smile, "Just don't go eating anything okay?"

"Relax Jirachi, I'm not like a Gulpin or something like that, I can control myself." Hydreigon's voice echoed out of the three heads, and produced a very creepy, but none the less cool voice, that left Jirachi spooked out.

"Dude, your voice... it's really..."

"Creepy? Cool?" Hydreigon answered, "I know, I get that a lot."

Jirachi shivered, his voice was really, really creepy. "Dude can't you just speak out of one mouth? I mean sure you must of tried?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have tried, but every time I do it I end up straining my voice and I sound horrible." Hydreigon replied.

"Oh well, live and learn right?" Jirachi said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey look I'm going to go and speak with the other campers, ok? See ya later." Hydreigon said with a wave as he walked off to the group.

"Hmm, well that was certainly interesting; I wonder what made him leave." Jirachi pondered.

"Maybe it's the fact that you are just annoying. Or that he wants to spend time around Pokémon his own age, instead of you." Deoxys replied.

"Pfft, you're just angry because you aren't the host, and I'm only 22" Jirachi countered.

"No, I'm just angry at you all together" Deoxys said with a deadpan voice.

"Hey look the next two contestants are here!" Jirachi said wanting to avoid a fight and pointing at the upcoming Wailord; who was carrying a Skarmory and a Shelgon on his back.

"Skarmory, Shelgon! Welcome to the Island!" Jirachi said, regaining his signature TV grin.

"Hey there Jirachi. So I guess you're the host of the show?" Skarmory said.

"Well duh. Who else will be able to fill in this spot of beauty and grace?" Jirachi said with a grin. "So with you two now on the island, we only need two more, and uhh what's with Shelgon?" Jirachi asked Skarmory.

"Oh don't you know? It's every Shelgons dream to fly; I guess this little guy thinks that if he jumps enough he will grow wings or something," Skarmory laughed. "Well anyway I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to me, so see ya latter" and with that Skarmory walked off and following her was the jumping Shelgon.

"Well that was certainly interesting" a deep voice said from behind Jirachi.

"Ah! Beartic you have arrived! I trust the ride was pleasant, wasn't it?" Jirachi asked.

"Mmm, it was alright..." Beartic said leaving his sentence unsaid before walking off.

Before Jirachi could ponder it any further the last contestant had arrived; Spiritomb.

"Hey, hey, hey, guess who's finally arrived? That's right it's us! SPIIIRRRRTOOOOMB!"

Everyone just groaned when they realized that there was an obnoxious Pokémon with them. The only one that seemed unfazed by this was Jirachi, who was practically smiling his face off. "So, Spiritomb your the final contestant on the island."

"Hells yeah! We're so going to win this, all you other losers are going down!" Spiritomb said with a massive grin.

"Excellent, well now that everyone is here at the island, we can get the tour going!" Jirachi said with a big smile now that things were finally getting to move along,  
>"Everyone can you all follow me!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jirachi led all of the Pokémon to the campfire pit. "Okay everyone; this here is the campfire pit-"<p>

"No shit Jirachi, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Tyranitar's voice came out from the back of the group.

"Yes, Tyranitar I pointed out the obvious, now if you could be quiet we can get on with the tour" Jirachi replied. "The campfire pit is where we will hold the elimination ceremonies, but more on that when we get to them." Now follow me to the next part of the tour.

Jirachi then led them to the mess hall "This here is the mess hall where we will be eating our 3 _delicious _meals each day" On saying delicious he grinned at Deoxys who; despite his past mood with Jirachi grinned at him back. "Alright now follow me to the cabins" Jirachi said as he floated out of the mess hall. The cabins where-to say the least-in horrible condition and on sight of it the more spoilt campers like Lopunny and Pikachu gasped at the sight of the conditions of the cabins while the tougher campers like Machoke and Staraptor told them to get over it.

Finally Jirachi took them to the confession stall, "this is where you will confess your deepest, darkest secrets, or just express you distrust for other campers," Jirachi said.

**C.C**

**Spiritomb: Awwww, Yeah! First one to use the confessional. It must be a sign that I'll come in first place! Hehe, those other campers don't stand a chance." **

**Roserade: "It's pretty cool that I've already made friends with Gardevoir and hopefully I'll be able to keep them..."She sighs, "unlike back home."**

**Pikachu: "I can already tell that this competition is going to be easy, I mean I already have the host wrapped around my finger, now I need to law low until the next challenge." **

**Riolu: "I sense a negative aura in here, I wonder who it could have been?" he wonders.**

"Alright, alright already can we just get on to the teams and the hopefully the first challenge?" an impatient Zangoose said.

"Funny you should ask Zangoose, because I was just getting to that the teams will be decided right now, everyone listen for your name because I'll be calling out the teams now, the first team will be called the Powerful Zekroms and the members will be; Relicanth, Staraptor, Gardevoir, Phanphy, Torkoal, Riolu, Umbreon, Altaria, Cofagrigus, Lopunny, Roserade, Ninjask, Trubbish, Sudowoodo, Eelektross, Skarmory and Beartic, Welcome to the Powerful Palkias." Jirachi paused for a second tossing the Palkias a pink and white banner-their team banner.

"The rest of you; Milotic, Zangoose, Swanna, Ferrothorn, Xatu, Pinsir, Flygon, Skorupi, Rapidash, Tyranitar, Machoke, Pikachu, Hydreigon, Metang, Shelgon, Glaile, Spiritomb, you are the Dangerous Reshirams'," he said tossing a blue and silver banner to Zangoose who caught it. "Now for your first challenge," Jirachi said with a grin, "If you will all follow me up to the 1'000 foot cliff, we can start the next challenge."

At the top of the cliff, Jirachi was counting the campers at the top, "29, 30, 31, 32, 33, uh, who are we waiting for?" He asked anyone. His answer was given as soon as he finished the sentence.

"Finally... I... made it... up the... stupid cliff..." Beartic gasped as he crawled up to the top where everyone was waiting.

"Finally Beartic, you made it up, what took you so long?" Jirachi asked.

"You wouldn't know, you don't have fur meant for winter weather, how hot is it today anyway?"

"Only 20 degrees celsius dude," Jirachi said. "Anyway, now that everyone is up here, we can start the challenge, which I like to call, 'The Extreme Jump of Death'' Jirachi said with a big grin, "Or for all you lazy bums, the TEJOD! Isn't this great?" Jirachi said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"So you dragged us all the way up this cliff, just so you can make us jump off it?" Lopunny asked. "Well I for one am not doing it, the water would ruin my fur!"

"Uh, uh, uh, Lopunny, you definitely want to jump, because the more Pokémon the jump means that you have the better chance of winning the challenge."

"There is going to be a second part to this challenge?" Umbreon asked.

"Yep, and the team that wins here gets an advantage during the second part of the challenge," Jirachi replied. "Now finally we can get on with the challenge, Dialgas, you are going to be jumping first good luck.

Before anyone could move, Ferrothorn jumped off the cliff and was cackling the whole way down. Swanna and Milotic being water types jumped next, Xatu and Flygon flew down while Metang, Glaile, Hydreigon floated down. Then Shelgon jumped off, saying that he did that all the time at home, and was joined by Zangoose, Skorupi and Pinsir. Soon only Pikachu, Rapidash, Tyranitar, Spiritomb and Machoke were left.

"Uhh, could someone throw us off the cliff?" Spiritomb asked to one of his remanning teammates.

Pikachu sighed, grabbed Spiritomb and jumped off the cliff.

**C.C**

**Spiritomb: "Damn it, my lack off limbs may be a problem"**

**Machoke: "I can see that Spiritomb is going to be a problem..."**

"What's the matter guys? Not going to jump?" Jirachi asked the remaining Palkia's.

"I'm a fire type Jirachi, It's extremely dangerous for me to jump in water" Rapidash said to the host.

"I can't swim Jirachi, you know that," Machoke said with a frown.

"And I'll sink like a rock," Tyranitar growled.

Just then Flygon flew up to the top off the cliff, panting.

"Machoke, I know how you and the others can jump and survive." Flygon said, "Can you trust me?"

Machoke looked at Flygon, the water, and the back to Flygon, "Ok, what do we have to do?"

"Okay, so basically, you gotta jump, and then Milotic will be there to carry you to shore safe and sound. What about you two, can you jump?" Flygon asked the other two.

"Sorry, but if my flames go out, I could die." Rapidash sighed.

"And I don't think Milotic will be able to carry me." Tyranitar said.

Flygon nodded and flew down to tell Milotic that the plan was going to work, and then flew back up to tell Machoke that Milotic was ready, and so Machoke jumped and Milotic carried him to the shore.

"And the Dialga's get 15 out of 17 to jump, that's going to be pretty hard to defeat, the Palkias are going to have to get almost everyone to jump for them to get the advantage," Jirachi said. "Okay, Palkia's you're up."

Relicanth was obviously the first to jump, being a water type, and was followed by Eelektross and Beartic, who let out a refreshing sigh because of the cool water. Staraptor, Ninjask, Skarmory and Altaria all flew down into the water while Cofagrigus floated down. Gardevoir and Roserade were going to jump down, but Gardevoir's eyes were drawn to Lopunny who was filing her nails and not even caring about the challenge.

"What's a matter Lopunny? Aren't you going to jump?" Gardevoir asked the bunny.

"And get my fur wet? No way, hon. I like my fur the way it is." Lopunny said with a scoff.

"Oh no, you're jumping even if I have to throw you off." Gardevoir said.

"Come on Gardevoir, just jump, she's not worth it." Roserade said quietly.

"Sorry Roserade but I gotta do what I gotta do," Gardevoir replied as she approached the normal type.

"Uhh, I said I'm not jumping don't you get it?" Lopunny said as she pushed Gardevoir away, who in return, grabbed Lopunny wrist. Unfortunately Lopunny had a strong push, and the two Pokémon stumbled backwards and knocked Sudowoodo-who was contemplating wether or not to jump off-off the cliff, the three Pokémon were screaming as they went down, and needless to say, the other two were not very happy with the Psychic type.

"You could have killed me Gardevoir, what were you thinking?" Sudowoodo exclaimed.

"Sorry Sudowoodo, I was just trying to get Lopunny off the cliff," Gardevoir apologized, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just be more careful, ok?" Sudowoodo grumbled. The two were soon broken out of their convocation when a certain bunny started to whine.

"AHH! My fur is ruined! I took me ages to do this." Lopunny screamed, and then turned to the Psychic type. "Oh, If we lose Gardevoir, you are so gone," she said as she went get out of the ocean.

As they watched her go, Roserade jumped in, and told Sudowoodo and Gardevoir to get out of the water.

Back at the top of the cliff Phanphy, Torkoal, Riolu, Umbreon, Ninjask and Trubbish were thinking about who should jump next.

"Well I can't go, I can't swim, Torkoal isn't even awake and I don't even think Trubbish knows what's going on," Phanphy argued.

"But if you three don't jump, we'll lose the challenge!" Umbreon exclaimed.

"There still the next part of the challenge, and I'll risk that over dying Umbreon," Phanphy said.

"Fine, but I'm still jumping, Riolu, Ninjask? Are you coming with?" Umbreon asked the fighting type and bug type.

"Of course, and I do expect Ninjask will jump as well?" Riolu said.

"Well duh! I've always wanted to jump off a cliff!" Ninjask exclaimed.

Umbreon was about to ask if he was serious, but decided against it and just jumped with Riolu and Ninjask.

"And the Palkia's only get 14 out of 17 to jump, which means the Dialga's win!"

There was a huge cheer from the Dialgas, and a groan from the Palkia's.

"Now if you will all follow me to the front of the cabins, we can continue the next part of the challenge," Jirachi said with a grin.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was at the front of the cabins for the challenge, Jirachi was floating on top of two creates.<p>

"Now for the second part of the challenge, inside these two creates, there are all the materials and tools needed to build a hot-tub, the team that builds the best tup in 2 hours gets to keep the hot tub and get invincibility!" Jirachi said with a grin, "and as for the prizes, the Dialgas get instructions on how to build the tub, while the Palkias get zilch." He said as he threw the instructions to Skorupi who caught them in his mouth.

"Now, GO!" Jirachi said, and the campers went to get their supplies.

**(Dangerous Dialgas)**

"OK, guys if we just follow the instructions we can do this, If we get Xatu to hold onto the planks with her psychic powers, while Machoke, Tyranitar, Hydreigon and Zangoose do all the hammering work. Got that?"

"Sure," the five Pokémon that were mentioned said.

"Metang can you fix the water heater?" Skorupi asked.

"Sure," the Steel type replied.

"Everyone else can organize the tools, wood and heater parts so the others can work easier. OK? Let's do this!" Skorupi said and all his teammates cheered.

**C.C**

**Skorupi: "I'm not usually like that, but id we need a leader, I will be happy to step in."**

**Zangoose: "That little scorpion is starting to take charge, who knew?"**

**(Powerful Palkias)**

Beartic was looking at the Dialgas plan and decided to use it as well.

"OK, we need a Psychic to hold the planks in place, Gardevoir, can you do that?"

"Yep."

"Good, now Cofagrigus, Riolu and I will hammer the planks in place, is that ok?" Beartic asked his team.

"Actually, I was hoping to work on the water heater, is that ok? And also can I get Eelektross to help?" Riolu asked.

Beartic looked at Riolu, pondering the situation until Cofagrigus said. "Dude, I have four arms,"

"Ok fine, everyone else, organizes the tools, planks and heater parts into piles. We can do this!"

**C.C**

**Staraptor: "The stupid bear thinks he can boss me around, well if we lose, I know who I'm voting for."**

**Beartic: "I did realize that if we lost, my head would be up on the chopping block, but a part of me knew that I wouldn't get the boot. I mean look at me, I'm a tank, the will vote off someone like Torkoal or Phanphy."**

The two hours passed pretty quickly, and soon enough the time of judging came around, and the Dialgas were looking pretty pleased with the selves while the Palkia's were looking at their hot-tub and hoping that it wouldn't fall apart.

Jirachi inspected both tubs, and came to a decision soon enough, "The Dialga's win! Palkia's I'll see you at the campfire pit at nine o'clock, were you will have to vote someone off."

The Palkia's groaned while, the Dialgas chilled in their hot-tub, except for Rapidash, who was taking a nap.

"Palkia's welcome to the first campfire ceremony, as you can see here; I have 16 Oran berries on this here plate and only 17 campers in front of me, the camper who gets the most votes, will not get a berry and will walk the dock of shame, board the Boat of Losers and never return...EVER!" Jirachi said with a big grin on his face. "Ok the berries go to...

Eelektross, Umbreon, Riolu, you three are safe, so are Staraptor, Phanphy, Altair, Sudowoodo, Roserade, Relicanth, Ninjask and Skarmory." He said tossing berries to the 12 Pokémon mentioned.

"You five all have a reason to be here Lopunny you didn't want to jump off the cliff, Gardevoir, you made an enemy with Lopunny, Beartic, you tried to lead your team and failed while Torkoal and Trubbish didn't do anything during the challenges. Anyway the next berries go to Lopunny and Gardevoir." He said tossing the two a berry.

"The second last berry goes to Beartic," tossing the bear a berry while the Ice type let out a sigh.

Torkoal looked more awake than ever, while Trubbish wasn't even paying attention.

"And the last berry of the night goes to...

Torkoal."

The tortoise let out a puff off air and caught his berry with his mouth, while Trubbish got up and walked to the boat slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam Votes<strong>

**Relicanth: "I vote for Lopunny, because she keeps going on about me being old,"**

**Lopunny: "I vote for Gardevoir, for obvious reasons."**

**Torkoal: "I vote for Trubbish, he is smelly and didn't help"**

**Gardevoir: "I vote for Lopunny, I just can stand her."**

**Phanphy: "I have to vote for Trubbish, sorry dude."**

**Staraptor: "Beartic, he tried to lead but failed, I hate that."**

**Riolu: "I vote for Torkoal, I can only see him being less than helpful."**

**Umbreon: "Eelektross, Riolu, and I talked it over and we decided to vote for Torkoal."**

**Eelektross: "I made a deal with Umbreon and Riolu to vote off the weakest members, so I vote for Torkoal"**

**Altaria: "Trubbish, I just can't stand his smell."**

**Cofagrigus: "Trubbish, the dude wasn't even paying attention."**

**Roserade: "Gardevoir and I voted for Lopunny."**

**Ninjask: "Beartic, because he failed the 2****nd**** part for us."**

**Trubbish: "Umm, I vote for... Beartic."**

**Sudowoodo: "I vote for Gardevoir, because she knocked me off the cliff." **

**Skarmory: "I vote for Trubbish, the dude is such a derp."**

**Beartic: "I vote for Torkoal, the dude was asleep I mean come on!"**

**Votes:**

**Lopunny: 3**

**Gardevoir: 2**

**Beartic: 3**

**Torkoal: 4**

**Trubbish: 5**

As the campers went backed to the cabins Jirachi signed off the episode. "And that's the end of the first Total Drama Pokémon Island! I hope you enjoyed the episode, and be sure to tune in next time, where there will be just as more death-defying challenges, sneaky alliances and bitter rivalries, all this and more on Total... Drama... Pokémon Island!"

* * *

><p><strong>And so the first of many campers have fallen, to be honest the introduction of the campers was the hardest, and I'm so glad that I have done that. Anyway I had no idea who to eliminate first, so I just went with the one who I liked least, and the result was Trubbish. Also, when I started thus chapter, I did not think I would finish it, so remember guys Read, Review and Recommend!<strong>

**Fun fact: Trubbish was originally going to make it further but I was just like stuff it and got rid of him first.**

**[1]: His voice is basically Microsoft Sam**

**[2]: Speak of Giratina, is basically speak of the devil in Pokémon land.**

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dialgas: Milotic, Zangoose, Swanna, Ferrothorn, Xatu, Pinsir, Flygon, Skorupi, Rapidash, Tyranitar, Machoke, Pikachu, Hydreigon, Metang, Shelgon, Glaile, Spiritomb**

**Powerful Palkias: Relicanth, Staraptor, Gardevoir, Phanphy, Torkoal, Riolu, Umbreon, Altaria, Cofagrigus, Lopunny, Roserade, Ninjask, Sudowoodo, Eelektross, Skarmory and Beartic**

**Eliminated: Trubbish**

**Next time...**

**An exhausting challenge leaves some campers angry with the host, but when a team has to eliminate someone, a shocking elimination leaves some people wondering what happened. While another camper makes an alliance with some unusual campers, and a petty feud makes two campers even angrier with each other. **


End file.
